1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hinge device, more particularly to a hinge device for a foldable electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A foldable electronic apparatus typically is made up of a display panel and a main body containing electronic components operating the electronic apparatus. The display panel is pivotally connected to the main body by a hinge device so that the display panel can be folded over the main body when the user has finished using the electronic apparatus. It is desirable to rotate and retain the display panel at an angle so that the display panel can be oriented in a suitable direction relative to the main body. In commonly assigned co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/093,473, there is disclosed a hinge device as briefly described below.
In the hinge device, an elongated main frame extends along a first axis. A hinge unit includes an elongated pivot rod that extends along the first axis and that has a pivot end portion coupled pivotally to a stationary fixing block such that the pivot rod is rotatable axially about the first axis, and a connecting end portion connected to the main frame. A pivot unit includes an elongated pivot shaft that extends along a second axis transverse to the first axis. The pivot shaft has an upper end portion opposite to a lower end portion, which is coupled to the main frame, and projecting from the main frame. A pivot member is coupled pivotally to the upper end portion of the pivot shaft. A positioning unit is mounted on the main frame and is operable so as to prevent axial rotation of the pivot member about the second axis.
However, because the positioning unit is mounted on the main frame, damage to electrical wiring in the main frame is likely to occur.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a hinge device that is free of the aforesaid drawback that is associated with the above design.
According to this invention, a hinge device for a foldable electronic apparatus includes an elongated main frame, a hinge unit, a pivot unit and a positioning unit. The electronic apparatus includes a main body and a cover member having a front portion, a back portion, and an end wall part that is connected to the front and back portions and that cooperates with the front and back portions to confine an inner receiving space.
The elongated main frame extends along a first axis, and has a first end portion and a second end portion opposite to the first end portion along the first axis.
The hinge unit includes a stationary fixing block and an elongated pivot rod. The stationary fixing block is adapted to be mounted on the main body. The elongated pivot rod extends along the first axis and has a pivot end portion coupled pivotally to the stationary fixing block such that the pivot rod is rotatable axially about the first axis, and a connecting end portion connected to the first end portion of the elongated main frame such that the elongated main frame is co-rotatable with the pivot rod relative to the stationary fixing block and the main body.
The pivot unit includes an elongated pivot shaft and a pivot member. The elongated pivot shaft extends along a second axis transverse to the first axis. The pivot shaft has a lower end portion coupled to the elongated main frame, and an upper end portion opposite to the lower end portion and projecting from the elongated main frame along the second axis. The pivot member is coupled pivotally to the upper end portion of the pivot shaft such that the pivot member is capable of rotating axially relative to the elongated main frame about the second axis. The pivot member is adapted to be mounted on the cover member.
The positioning unit is adapted to be mounted on the cover member and is operable so as to engage the elongated main frame for preventing axial rotation of the cover member about the second axis.